The First Time
by Bass91
Summary: The first time Krieg finds Gaige with one of her most recent inventions. Rated M for sexual content...


"Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now...why aren't my fingers in someone's eyes sockets right now...why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now..." Krieg winced inside but counted himself lucky that he wasn't throwing the brew Moxxi had placed in front of him when they arrived. Instead he sat and stared into it. Such still moments were few and far between with him. Stillness _and_ silence would have been nice, of course, but at least when there was stillness there was-

 _Gaige?_

As if sensing his sudden concern the Psycho quit his muttering, raised his head, and scanned the bar for her. Usually this was the kind of moment when he would catch the girl staring at them curiously.

 _When was the last time I saw her?_

She had come into the bar with him, he was sure of it, she had been like a second shadow since the train wreck. A bothersome shadow, at first. She was just so small. It would have been so easy for him to lose the control he barely possessed over what he had become, threats or no. It would have been so easy for her light to be snuffed out by his hand. He even tried to scare her away in the beginning but the foolish girl barely seemed to notice him while they were following that annoying little robot around. As their journey continued and she saved his ass as many times as he saved hers he came to realize she was a hell of a lot more durable than she appeared. She had probably believed she could take him out if he ever came at her for real. Maybe she could. He hoped he never found out.

"Somebody open me up and put out the fire in my belly..."

 _Yeah, yeah, but let's find Gaige first. How many times would we have rushed in and killed ourselves if it weren't for her?_ The sane part of his mind reminded the other.

It was then that movement near the back of the place caught his attention. Her killer robot was hovering behind the bar, baring someone entry through a door he had never noticed before.

 _She can't be far then. Over there meat head, behind the bar, follow the robot._ The Psycho slowly, almost begrudginly, obeyed him, dragging them across the bar. Luckily the machine had scared off the would-be intruder before they approached and let them through the door without a hitch.

 _A bathroom?_ He mused. _I didn't know Moxxi's even had a bathroom._

There was a low mechanical whirring sound drifting out of one of the ramshackle stalls along one wall. Before he had time to even try to influence the rest of himself to say anything a new sound mingled with the first.

 _No, not new._ He thought. It only sounded strange in his ears because it had been so very long since he had heard it.

 _Is she in here with someone?_ He was shocked to discover the idea... _bothered_ him. A lot. The thought of her writhing and moaning beneath some-

He forced himself to eliminate the thought before it could take root. He had learned long ago that the part of him who could star in a slaughterhouse movie fed off any anger offered him. And the thought of the self-titled Mechromancer fucking some stranger in a run down public bathroom stall made him angrier than he probably had a right to be.

 _Let's just go, even you don't want to see this._

Heedless as ever of his inner voice Krieg kicked the door open banging it against the wall and startling the girl inside who, much to his surprise, was alone. The only thing he had to be jealous of was a small machine between her legs, almost certainly her own creation, pistoning a small purple dildo in and out of her. For a brief glorious moment she didn't move from the spread eagle position she had on the toilet; her little plaid skirt pushed up around her waist, panties dangling carelessly from one boot, her lips formed into a circle of surprise.

"Ow, dammit!" She cursed as she struggled to quickly turn the machine off and throw it to the floor at the same time that she tugged her skirt back down into place.

 _Where had she found the dildo? Was this how she kept so optimistic all the time?_

Feeling himself stiffen at the sight of her he wondered if he and his maniacal counterpart remembered what to do with it after so much time spent lusting for nothing but violence and blood.

For a moment neither of them moved or spoke. Even if Krieg had any idea what to say in this situation he doubted he could have figured out a way to make himself speak it aloud so that she could hear it. Her face flushed with embarrassment she refused to meet his eyes and he longed to grab her chin and make her look at him.

 _Tell her...tell her whatever you want and hope she doesn't sic that death bot out there on us._

"Love you." The words came out harsh and more than a little threatening. Well, they always did, but usually when they spilled from his lips he was hauling her to her feet in the heat of battle. She might be less forgiving when it was all he had to say after he walked, no _barged_ , in on her masturbating. Instead of yelling or storming off, however, she simply offered her usual curious stare except this time it raked across his entire form.

 _Is she...sizing us up?_

"You don't have to say that. This is enough for me," she informed him as she moved her hand to the front of pants.

 _Should I stop her?_ The idea evaporated as she stood and pulled her t-shirt over her head exposing her pert breasts. When she stepped close to flick her tongue over first one nipple then the other his body started to remember what to do. One hand cupped a breast while the other slid down her form, pulling her into him, and ended under her skirt, squeezing her ass until she let out a small squeal. The sensations were almost too much for him to bear but it had been so long since he felt this human, this good. Maybe this was what he had been needing to get back to himself, back to sanity. And hey, maybe she needed it just to stay sane; who was he to deny the girl?

He wasn't back to normal yet, however, and when the red head made a move toward the buckle holding his mask in place he balked backwards. Without missing a beat she popped her hip to one side, resting a fisted hand against it, and gave him a withering look.

"Don't forget who followed who in here, buster," she snapped with the same fire that filled her voice when they were out slaughtering bandits. "You have to do your part too." She jabbed a finger to his chest.

 _I thought my dick was my part._

Krieg silently undid the buttons on his pants, releasing his cock from their confines and cocked his head to one side, offering a grin.

 _Nice to know you still listen to me sometimes,_ his inner voice groaned to himself.

"Nice," Gaige told him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Look," she tried to adopt a more serious tone. "Times are hard and a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do to get her rocks off but I'm gonna need access to that mouth to really get my engine revved up." She closed the gap between them, spreading her legs to rest her pussy atop his shaft.

"And if we get my engine revved up I promise you'll like it," she purred close to his ear. An involuntary shiver ran up his spine as she rocked her hips against him. He didn't move to remove the mask but he also didn't move to stop her from doing it.

"Your face looks as good as the rest of you," she mused almost to herself. "Not that I've noticed how good the rest of you looks. Before now, I mean," she floundered, face reddening again. "I just meant-"

He silenced her with a tentative kiss that quickly deepened. Her arms snaked around his neck as callused hands roamed over her curves.

 _Is she actually trying to be the dominate one?_ He wondered as she raked her nails across his back while their tongues fought to out do one another. Her aggressiveness only turned him on more.

 _But I'm the alpha here._ He abruptly pulled back, wound one hand into her hair, pulled her head back, and bit and sucked at her pale exposed neck inciting an excited gasp from the mechromancer.

"Prepare my sweet meats," he rasped. Urged on by the shudder he felt course through her at his words he spun her around and shoved her up against the nearest wall.

"Hey, who said you get to be on top?" She demanded, slipping from his grasp to turn and face him once more. Without answering he lifted her small form up and lowered her slowly onto him.

And that was all it took to get her going again just like she had been when he arrived. Except, of course, this time the cock was his own. Grasping his shoulders for leverage she ground her hips against him, biting her bottom lip to suppress her own moans.

When he backed her up against the wall and started moving his own hips she could keep silent no longer. He timed his thrusts slowly, teasing her, until she was gripping him so hard her nails left marks on his skin and she was begging for release. When he felt his own need building up he began to pick up the pace. God but she felt good clinging to him that way. He almost hated for it to end but a man could only last so long. She screamed when he came, loud enough to bring her damn robot into the room to investigate but she waved it away quick enough without letting go of the man who was still holding her.

Wait...they were done and he was still holding her. They seemed to realize it at the same moment.

"There's more than just some Psycho in there, isn't there?" She asked lightly as he set her back on her feet and she straightened her clothing once more.

 _Might be._

He grinned manically at her as she handed his mask back to him.

"C'mon, that shady arms dealer has another job for us," she told him as she strode towards the door. "By the way, didn't I tell you you'd like it?" she added sticking her tongue out at him over her shoulder.

 _She did tell us._ He laughed to himself following after the little engineer. _Nice job meat head._


End file.
